Entre sueños y realidad
by Zarite
Summary: Ryuuji sueña El día en que contrayerón Nupcias y siente esa misma sensación de aquel día al despertarse, el porque ama a Taiga ella y a él. Limón. Pareja Ryuuji x Taiga.


**Los personaes de Toradora no me pertenecen.**

* * *

_Entre sueños y realidad. _

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Fueron momentos alegres, al vez teñidos de desesperación por no acoplarse bien el uno con el otro por sus personalidades pero, aún así lo lograron.

Ahí estaba ella, jodidamente hermosa y él con el corazón bombeando desenfrenadamente mientras veía una y otra vez al cura que los casaría.

Marido y mujer.

Suya.

Taiga se veía deslumbrante, su vestido de novia parecía flotar en el aire, su cabellera recogida con mechones sueltos enmarcando de una forma más hermosa su pequeño rostro, sus labios pintados sutilmente de un rosa pálido, sus pestañas negras se veían más largas aún, sus mejillas arrebosadas de un rojizo encantador y sus ojos brillosos.

Hermosa.

Hermosisíma.

Cierto, Ryuji asintio mentalmente, Taiga era la reencarnación de alguna diosa hermosa.

Su pequeño cuerpo parecía más frágil todavía.

—¡Oh! Aisaka esta hermosa —escucho detrás de él, ladeo la cabeza un milimetro y vio a su amigo, que miraba detenidamente a Taiga tras sus gafas.

—Cierto, Kitamura...—su amigo lo miro sonriendo y enarco una ceja. —Te las has perdido, gracias por rechazarla. —susurro confidencialmente mientras sonreía con nerviosismo, Kitamura se sorprendió y luego rio suavemente.

Taiga daba pequeños pasos, sus tacones sonaban a lo largo del camino haciendo un eco sordo, tenía el ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos, el vestido era alborotado, con plieges y más plieges, la mujer parecía envuelta para un regalo y Ryuuji lo agradecio mucho más, porque Taiga era su regalo.

Torcio la boca un poco incomodo escuchado sigue el fondo de la canción que sonaba en la iglesia por la ceremonia de boda, se sentía un poco estúpido...Era porque tal vez había puesto todo su corazón en esa mujer, y tenía un tinte de miedo si pasaran los años pero, no desconfiaria de ella, alzo su mano derecha y envolvio la pequeña mano de Taiga con la suya y la llevo a su lado, le sonrió y ella con timidez hizo lo mismo.

Las palabras del cura resonaban en sus oídos, más aún ellos se miraban, perfonrandose con los ojos y ocultando el brillo de amor que surgía en ellos ladeando la cabeza hacia el padre que los unía en matrimonio.

Taiga miro a su amiga Minori que estaba sentada cerca de Kitamura sonriendo de oreja a oreja, Minori llorando alegremente, ella sonrió.

—¡Besala Ryuuji! —grito la madre de él, empezando a sollozar de alegría, el muchacho se avergonzo y bajo la cabeza para besar a la pequeña mujer que tenía a lado pero ella lo atrajo con fuerza con sus brazos delgados y los unio con más ahínco.

Se vió como Taiga se puso de puntillas todavía cuando Ryuji bajo un poco su estatura, algunos rierón por la escena pero eran risas de alegría no de burla.

Las horas se las paso volando mientras Taiga se movía de un lado para otro escoltado por Ryuuji.

La casa estaba a oscuras, tropezaron algunas veces...

—¿C-Cómo estás? —murmuro Taiga mientras intentaba ponerse de nuevo bien su pelo recogido, Ryuuji le toco la mano con cariño y con su pulgar acaricio su mejilla, soltó la cabellera larga de Taiga entre sus dedos, las hebras de pelo se enredaron entre sus largos dedos.

—Somos marido y mujer —soltó derepente la oración, intentando creer lo que había pasado hace poco, suspiro...¡Era tan raro...!

—...Si—Taiga agacho la mirada y quedó mirando el filo de su vestido blanco.

—¿...Y...que hacemos? —pregunto Ryuuji sentandosé cerca de ella, encogiendose de hombros mirando la estancia vacia, salvo por ellos dos.

Su nueva casa, y a oscuras.

—¡Q-Que piensas perro pervertido! —estallo Taiga mientras se ruborizaba uniendo las palabras de Ryuuji con algo hentai.

Estaban nerviosos, lo sentían en el aire, pero aún así Ryuuji sonrió y se echo en la mullida cama.

—Yo dormire, Taiga...—susurro lentamente, desanudando su corbata negra. En un brusco movimiento Taiga estaba agazapada con su cuerpo, calentando el masculino de él. Tenía el rubor por sus mejillas, su cabellera suelta cubría sus ojos miel y apretaba los labios fuertemente.

—T-Te acuerdas de nuestro primer beso...—susurro lentamente, Ryuuji asintió sin mover un musculo, ella empezo a balbucear incoherencias. —¿M-Me puedes besar de la misma forma Ryuuji?

Su voz sonó lejana, poco audible pero Ryuuji la escucho y apoyo su frente con la de ella, aparto su cabellera larga y quito el velo que estaba arrugada en su cabeza como un gorro, los ojos de ella estaban dilatados, acerco sus labios con los de ella y beso lentamente, moviendo sus labios junto con los de ella.

—¿Que tal? —pregunto avergonzado.

—Igual que el primero...aspero como el desierto...pero muy, muy cálido.—murmuro. —Más.

Se volvieron a besar, pero profundizaron con más fuerza, la mano de Taiga apretaba con fuerza la chaqueta de Ryuuji, su traje negro se arrugaba en las pequeñas manos de Taiga, ella rodo a lado contrario de la cama y aspiro aire estrepitosamente.

—Más.

Empezo a mover su mano hasta su cuello, elevandola hasta sus mejillas y sus parpados, toco cada parte de piel de su rostro, memorizando su inusual belleza agresiva y angelical.

Los besos se tornaron rudos cuando Taiga movia su pequeño cuerpo hacia adelante, chocando con el grande de él.

—¿Podemos hacerlo? —murmuro una pregunta contra los labios de Ryuuji, él se irgio lentamene y asintio, le beso las mejillas, tras la oreja y sus dedos de la mano cuando ella apretaba con fuerza las sabanas grises.

Ryuuji choco de nuevo las frente y ella rió, absorta a todo lo inferior que no fuera él, cogió su mano y miro el anillo que los unía lo acaricio y se quito su chaqueta negra y la corbata, Taiga respiro agitadamente, llevaba sigue el vestido de novia pero las manos de Ryuuji le produgieron cosquillas cuando él todo su vientre cubierto por la prenda de novia.

—¿Puedo quitartelo? —pregunto con voz ronca, ella asintio elevando los brazos para que el la cargase en brazos, Ryuuji alzo el liviano cuerpo de Taiga y se preocupo. —Pesas muy poco...Hasta podría decir que puedo alzarte con una sola mano...—empezó pero Taiga gruño y volvio a besarlo, callando cada tonteria que podria decir su esposo.

El vestido fue bajando despacio por los hombre de Taiga, chocando con su delicados senos que estaban desnudos, apegandose en sus caderas y soltandose cuando llegaron hasta las rodillas, todo fue gris, era pasión desvordante.

Las pequeñas braguitas de Taiga eran de corazoncitos, un poco cursí, aunque Ryuuji sabía que no podía esperar unas prendas coquetas, rio de nuevo y beso su hombro derecho, hundiendo sus dientes despacio escuchando el jadeo de Taiga, ella alzo las caderas y sus tacones se clavaron en las piernas de Ryuuji, escucho un quejido ronco por parte de él.

Toco sus piernas las piernas de Taiga... ¡Joder! Sus manos eran grandisímas para el pequeño cuerpo de Taiga, cada roze que daba envolvia gran parte del cuerpo de ella, cuando su mano tocaba sus piernas era como si se comiera la mitad de ellas, Taiga era pequeña...Una muñequita.

Cuando sus manos llegaron hasta los pecho de ella escucho una protesta vergonzosa, miro detenidamente tras sus ojos de "_delincuente_" los pechos de Taiga, a su vista habían crecido y mucho, no como una super modelo pero si, crecieron, eran pequeños pero redondeados, con los pezones color rosa, blancos y deliciosos _seguro_. Envolvio su mano en su seno y lo apreto suavemente, eran suaves...

Los jadeos de Taiga se escucharon cuando Ryuuji empezo a mover su mano contras sus pechos, sintió algo húmedo bajar por sus muslos, ruborizada cubrio su boca con su mano, mordiendose los labios y cerrando los ojos, solo sintiendo.

Los pezones se irgieron entre sus dedos y el jadeo roncamente, abrio sus labios momentaneamente, y cubrio el pezón cosu boca, escucho los gemidos de Taiga y sonrio, succiono lamio y mordio el pezón, jugaba con el puntito de carne.

Su pantalón estrangulaba su miembro y ya dolía.

El cuerpo de Taiga se arqueo subidatamente, con la piel rojiza Ryuuji sintió como Taiga le quitaba el cinturón y los pantalones.

—Es raro...—murmuro roncamente Taiga, Takasu arqueo una ceja, ella rio suavemente contra el rostro de Ryuuji. —Pero me gusta.

Ryuuji Takasu gruño sintiendo las delicadas manos de Taiga rasguñar tras su camisa blanca y su piel. Quedo desnudo y ella solo con las braguitas. Levanto más la mirada y le vio. Quedó a su merced.

¿Cómo unas manos tan pequeñas le podrían hacer sentir indefenso? Nunca lo sabría.

Toco sus labios con los suyo, toco la parte intima de Taiga con su rodilla y escucho los gritos de ella, escucho su nombre salir de los labios de la pequeña mujer. Desnudo a su esposa con fuerza y delicadeza, cuando los dos se vieron desnudos se avergonzaron.

—Eres muy bonita Taiga. —susurro Ryuuji en su oreja ruborizado.

El "_Tigre Compacto_" gruño y golpe el hombro de él.

—¡N-No pienso decirte que eres guapo! —se quejó con las mejillas rojas, él rio entre dientes. Lo sabía, claro que lo sabía, Taiga lo queria pero nunca lo admitiria de esa forma con piropos y menos aún con palabras en esa situación.

Cuando sus dedos rozaron la parte intima de Aisaka ella corto su respiración abruptamente, asustando a Ryuuji.

—Lo siento—se disculpo preocupado, apartandosé de ella. Taiga le mando una mirada envenenada y lo sujeto firmemente a su lado.

—N-No te arevas a irte _perro_, ¡Tienes que quedarte a mi lado para siempre! —grito cubriendo su cara contra el pecho de Ryuuji.

Los ojos de Ryuuji se dilataron y asintio tontamente.

Cuando sus cuerpos hicieron fricción olvidaron todo, apagaron todo lo exterior de esa cama, Taiga gruñía a cada toque, Ryuuji soltaba al veces maldiciones cuando creía que perdería el control, en una momento dado Taiga alzo las caderas apegando el miembro de su marido. Era una sensación maravillosa, deliciosa.

Jadeo.

Una lágrima cayó al suelo.

Un grito salio de sus labios tensos.

Una disculpa salio de los labios de él.

Sus cuerpos se unierón con fuerza y Taiga Aisaka apretaba todo lo que tenía al alcanze de su mano.

La penetración dolía, la uníon quemaba, la estreches hacia que el cerebro se durmiera solo para sentir esa sensación de nuevo, la humedad hacia perder la razón.

Sentir la estrecha y humedad de su intimidad de Taiga, sentir la presión que elle ejercia en su miembro, era insoportablemente delicioso.

Ryuuji solto un quejido ronco cuando ella movio las caderas violentamente, como su personalidad, toco la mano de Taiga contra la suya y empezó a moverse freneticamente, adelante atrás. Y la misma operación.

La vista se le nublo cuando Taiga lo beso ferozmente y el se derramo en ella cuando su mujer apreto los plieges de su sexo contra el suyo.

Un orgasmo.

Uno inolvidable.

Se dejó caer a su lado y le limpio el rastro de lágrimas, Taiga todavía tenía espamos y él le envolvió entre sus grandes brazos.

---

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando vio como Taiga movia sus menos delante de sus ojos.

Vio como ella sonreía y se vestía, estaban en la cama desnudos sí, pero en otra habitación. El dormitorio de ellos pero decorado a su manera.

Sonrío de nuevo, un sueño. Un sueño de ese día y ese momento, envolvio la figura de Taiga y beso sus cabellos.

_**.**_

**_._**

_The End_

* * *

**N/A**. Vaya, no pensé que acabaría así este one-shot, pensaba hacer uno relacionado con golpes gritos y sobre todo sarcasmo pero me salio esto xP En fin, si a alguien le mola un montón el Lemon bien, y si no, disculpas :___________:

Y bueno, hablando de Toradora tengo que decir. ¡Amo a Ryuuji! xD En serio, si pudiera se lo quitaría a Taiga... En fin, ¡Saludos! y eso, espero que os guste, intentaré hacer otro haber que tal, pero no sé este me tiene un poco inquita, no sé si os gustara y eso, ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo de este anime (Toradora) y como ví que no había mucho de ellos en decidí hacer algún que otro ;___

Ale, haber si os gusta ^^


End file.
